crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Crysis series events
FairlyOddDeities It is unknown when the Alien Spaceship crashed in Crysis. In my opinion it is less likely that the ship could have been waiting for 4 million years without operating, it might get old like the Scout in Relic instead. Also, it is less likely that the ship could survive intact if the Lingshan islands lie around the area with volcanic activities as earthquakes and volcano's eruption would have disrupted the ship and buried it down and much lower from the surface of the earth. It is more likely that the aliens that arrive in 4,000,000 or 8,000,000 years ago in Crysis are possibly the Scout in Relic. --FairlyOddDeities 12:17, October 18, 2009 (UTC) There may be no volcanic activities around the Lingshan islands. But the game box says that in 2019, a colossial asteroid crashes down to earth bursts open to reveal a massive 2km high alien ship generating a force sphere, freezing a vast portion of the island and drastically altering global weather... It may not be a correct clue, but if Crytek wants the Alien Ship to arrive on the earth in 2019 then it arrives on that year in Crysis. It is up to Crytek. I think that it is more possible that there is an alien ship that comes 12,000,000 years ago (possibly more), when they first arrived to the earth, they might find that the earth is a very resource and energy rich planet with a suitable atmosphere. They might call their main region to come 8,000,000 years ago, their region sent another, possibly larger than the previous one to the earth. But time passed and the aliens that stationed on the earth began to perish. From whatever the reason. I suggest to find more source, otherwise we may instead seperate the time when they arrived on the earth. -- FairlyOddDeities 06:36, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :For the request to help I will follow, but they are invidual pages so I will just jump around edit many pages I pass through. -- FairlyOddDeities 15:20, October 19, 2009 (UTC) CryGame In Reckoning Morrison said that The Ship the ship is transmiting a signal to a star aprox.4,000,000 light years away.That star must be their homeplace the ship needed 4,000,000 years to get here and 4,000,000 years (the samples predate man by 2,000,000 years) stood in the earth. BTW,no one said that there are volcanoes on Lingshan.Can you help edit some pages i don't have my PC it's in the repair i'l need some photos and extra info. P.S.When you enter the CDC in Reckoning you can see that the Constitution crew is plaiyng Crysis and is already on theCore level LOLZ. Timeline I am new to the Crysis series, only owning Crysis 2, but I am almost positive that most of the information about the formation of Earth and the evolution of humans is useless. I will be taking it out. If you feel it needs to be in the article, an admin can rollback the article. Saytun 05:27, April 10, 2011 (UTC)